


Christmas Cakes and Birthday Greats

by ambientwhispers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (late I know oh man), Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: The year Yuuri turned twelve, Victor Nikiforov was dominating the Junior Men’s figure skating world. That was the year December 25th took on a new definition: the day Victor Nikiforov was born.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about two years after episode 12. :)
> 
> I know this is SO INCREDIBLY LATE but Christmas with my family and and and...!
> 
> Better late than never, I suppose.
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Victor! Thirty isn't that bad, I promise.

For longer than Yuuri could remember, from the time he wasn't even a full month old, December 25th has been Christmas Day. It has always been a day of decorations and trees around the onsen for their guests vacationing there, a day of fried chicken for dinner. The day following an exchange of gifts between lovers. Not for him, of course, since he’d never truly had a lover there, but he knew that was what was done.

The year he turned twelve, Victor Nikiforov was dominating the Junior Men’s figure skating world. That was the year December 25th took on a new definition: the day Victor Nikiforov was born.

Every year Yuuri spent with his family, the knowledge lurked in the back of his mind. What was Victor doing right now? Did his birthday get swept up in Christmas celebrations? Christmas wasn’t all that big a deal here in Japan, but was it in Russia? Did he feel pushed to the side, as though he weren’t as important?

Teenaged Yuuri had imagined the ways he’d try to make Victor feel special on this day.

Twenty-four year old Yuuri had learned that it actually wasn’t a problem.

Twenty-five year old Yuuri had learned the hard way that it was unlucky to celebrate your birthday early in Russia, and nearly twenty-nine year old Victor had learned the hard way that a cake on Christmas Eve wasn’t necessarily going to be used to celebrate his birthday.

Now it was Christmas Eve again, Yuuri was twenty-six, and Victor would be thirty tomorrow.

He didn’t like to talk about it.

It was impossible to find Christmas cakes here in St. Petersburg, but Yuuri just couldn’t seem to let go of the tradition. He’d adapted well to much of Russia's culture, but family centered times of the year, like Christmas and the New Year, always left him homesick. Yurio was adept at cooking, though, and had worked with Yuuri in secret the year before to help him learn how to bake sponge cake, which had led to the Christmas cake/assumed early birthday crisis. Yuuri had been working on improving his abilities all year, and was sure this Christmas cake would be even better.

And then tomorrow he would bake another cake for Victor’s birthday.

“I’m home!” Victor called as he stepped back into the house, knocking snow from his boots before stepping inside.

“Welcome back!” Yuuri replied as he arranged the final few strawberries on top of the Christmas cake and shoved the rest of the whipped cream into the refrigerator to use for the birthday cake tomorrow. He walked into the main room, where Victor was shedding his winter coat and scarf. “Did you get what you wanted?”

Victor smiled as he stepped out of his untied shoes, then kissed Yuuri and pressed a gift into his hands. “I did. I hope you like it, Yura.”

Yuuri froze and cradled the gift gingerly. “I didn’t—“

“Shh, Yura,” Victor said with a smile. “I read more about Japanese traditions. I know in Japan couples exchange gifts and go out on Christmas Eve. I didn’t want to surprise you with a date since you don’t like having that sprung on you, but…” He gestured down to the package in Yuuri’s hands. “I figured this would work well enough.”

Yuuri smiled as well, and stretched up to give Victor a soft kiss. “Thank you.”

Victor pulled him into a tight hug, and murmured, “Aren’t you going to open it, Yura?”

“Oh!” Yuuri stepped back and tugged at the ribbon holding the package closed. A simple box was within, containing—

“I know it isn’t much, but… I wanted to commemorate how we came to meet,” Victor murmured. “It felt… right.” With a grin, he added, “And since I finally burned that horrible tie of yours, I’d like you to be able to wear the nicer ones with pride.”

— A sterling silver tie tack shaped like a figure skate.

“We both know you threw it away, Victor, you didn’t actually burn it,” Yuuri said, but he smiled, and pulled Victor into a tight hug. “Thank you, Viten’ka. It’s perfect.”

As he always did when Yuuri pulled out the nickname, Victor’s face visibly softened. He took the box back from Yuuri and kissed him once more, then said, “So did you make that Christmas cake again this year?”

* * *

 Yuuri rolled over in bed the next morning to find it empty, as he often did; Victor was always an earlier riser than him and he would likely be on the sofa with Makkachin, mug of coffee in hand, scrolling through social media on his phone.

He groaned as he sat up and scrubbed a hand over his hair. It was so long now, past his shoulders, and he had to lean over the side of the bed to find where the hair tie had fallen to pull it back from his face. Once it was safely secured, he climbed out of bed to find the shirt and lounge pants he’d worn before going to sleep with Victor.

As predicted, Victor was sprawled on the sofa, Makkachin sleeping peacefully between his legs. An empty mug sat next to him on a small table, and he was reading what seemed to be an interesting article based on his expression, but Yuuri still couldn’t read enough Russian to figure out what it was about.

“Happy birthday, Viten’ka,” Yuuri whispered as he bent to press a kiss to the top of Victor’s head.

“Yura!” Victor smiled as he turned off the phone screen and set it aside. He leaned back, head resting on the arm of the sofa, and pulled Yuuri down for a true kiss, even upside down as it was. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?”

“I always do with you,” Yuuri said with a smile. “What did you want for your birthday?”

Victor sat up again and pivoted to put his feet on the floor, which of course disturbed poor Makkachin. He reached down to scratch behind Makkachin’s ears and gave Yuuri a soft, tender smile. “A day with you, Yura, is all I need.”

With a smile, Yuuri settled onto the sofa next to Victor. He leaned over to brush a soft kiss over Victor’s lips. “I’m glad I went to the grocery store yesterday, then. I already have what I need for katsudon.”

Victor laughed, a lighthearted sort of thing, then he kissed Yuuri again, deeper this time. He reached back to pull the tie out of Yuuri's hair and shoved his fingers through the thick strands. “I love katsudon,” he murmured against Yuuri's lips.

It was several hours before Yuuri could get started on the birthday cake.


End file.
